Bad Romance
by SupernaturalFanatic19
Summary: A gunshot to the head sends Shell to the Rise of the Guardians universe, as she is now the Spirit of Strength. Oh and yeah, she goes down to Pitch's lair. "What am I gonna do with you my dear?" "Hmmm…I dunno, let me stay?" He chuckled in response. PitchxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Bad Romance**

**Summary: **A gunshot to the head sends Shell to the Rise of the Guardians universe, as she is now the Spirit of Strength. Oh and yeah, she goes down to Pitch's lair. "What am I gonna do with you my dear?" "Hmmm…I dunno, let me stay?" He chuckled in response. PitchxOC

_**Chapter 1**_

You'd think that after one who commits suicide, ESPECIALLY after shooting themselves in the head, they would find themselves in the scalding, fiery pits of hell.

But no.

I found myself face to face with the moon. Its light shown bright down on my floating body, my legs and arms felt light, my whole body felt light. I almost wanted to fall asleep, because I felt so light.

"_Where am I?" _my voice echoed as I spoke, but my mouth didn't move. It seemed my thoughts were echoing in the warm light of the moon.

**You are in Limbo young child. You committed suicide, a tragic way of dying for someone so young.**A warm, male voice spoke and it also echoed.

I scoffed. _"Someone so young? I'm 19…I'm not really so young." _

**You are still so young. You still had a life ahead of you. **

"_What kind of life was one full of sorrow and sadness and hatred….?" _

**Your strength. You held on this long and now you will be brought back…as the Spirit of Strength. **

"_Spirit of Strength…?" _I gasped silently. _"Wait! Don't tell me yer sending me to the Rise of the Guardians universe!" _

**I am and I need you to do one favor for me. **

I sighed. _"Sure, what is it?" _

**You know who and what he is, now and formerly. Take good care of him. **

"_What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" _

My voice echoed in the moonlight and then my eyes seemed to shut on their own and all I saw was whiteness. Then, my eyes shot open and I found myself lying on my back in the woods.

Sunshine was creeping through the top of the trees, sending rays of daylight into the woods. I heard the sound the water trickling, a river maybe? I lifted my head a bit and glanced over to the left, seeing a small river.

"God!" I exclaimed and then crawled over to the river, scooping a cup full into my hands and drinking it. Man, this water was good and clean. I took another couple scoops of the water and then panted slightly, wiping my mouth. "That felt good…."

I knelt over the water, glancing at my reflection. I looked the same age, 19 and instead of dark brown hair, my long, straight hair was now a midnight black and still reached to my thighs. My long bangs that reached both my chin and shoulders and they were a dark red. Even my eyes were also, dark red.

I'm guessing my signature colors were red and black because I wore an outfit consisting of black skinny jeans with black knee-high boots, a red and black plaid shirt that was buttoned up to my chest with a red tank top underneath and the sleeves ended at my elbows.

My skin was even paler than I last remembered. I lifted a hand and touched my chest where the bullet had gone through and felt nor saw any scar that indicated I had shot myself. _I wonder what they will do when they find my body…._I thought.

_**Hmmm, maybe they'll freak out and cry and sob because they're the reason you pulled a gun on yourself. **_My conscious informed me.

_Yeah…then they'll be sorry for what they did. _I sighed and stood up, brushing my hands off. "So what should we do….? I mean, where can we go..?"

_**Well, we ARE in the woods. Maybe we can find Jack Frost. **_

I scoffed. "I don't want to find Jack Frost…I wanna punch that little fucker across the face."

_**Right! Because of what he did to Pitch Black! **_

"We both cried when we found out his back story…."

_**True that. Well my Shell, shall we go find the Boogeyman's lair? **_

I shrugged. "Nothing else better to do."

….

It was an hour, no longer, no less when I finally came across the entrance to the Boogeyman's lair. "Guess the movie was also right. Boogeyman…..the entrance, all ya gotta look for is a damn broken bed covering a hole in the middle of the woods."

_**I don't think many people can see it. The Guardians and Spirits, yeah but not regular humans. **_

"Good point, yeah." I mumbled and carefully, I climbed underneath the bed and climbed down into the hole. It was dark. Well yeah, what else would it be? The infamous Boogeyman lives down here.

Again, why am I talking to my conscious? Pfft, she's the only thing that usually gets me by through hard times.

_**I wonder how long it's been since the movie. **_My conscious wondered and I could literally image a chibi form of her thinking deeply.

I shrugged that thought out of my head and continued down the hole. "I've been wondering that-."

Before I could finish, my foot slipped and I lost my balance on the wall and I cried out and groaned as I fell straight to the bottom, scraping my arm on a piece of sharp rock and then landed on my back with a thud.

"Owww…..god….."

_**You okay? **_

I glared mentally at her. "Does it look like I'm okay?! My back better not be broken…." I grumbled and tried several times before I managed to roll onto my stomach (Yay, my back wasn't broken!) and get myself into a sitting position. "Okay, my back isn't broken."

_**Whew! I was worried! **_

"Oh shut up…."

I held a hand to my bleeding arm and looked around for something to bind it with. I found myself in a sort of living room area, with gothic chandeliers hanging from the ceiling.

"Wow….Pitch really has some nice taste."

'_**Course he would. **_

"Didn't ask for your opinion…." I mumbled and saw a piece of cloth hanging on one of the end tables. I picked it up and glanced at my arm, seeing the bloody gash. I wrapped the cloth tightly around my arm and then winced when I tightened it to keep pressure on it. "Okay, problem number 1 solved."

_**What's number 2? **_

"Gotta find Pitch."

_**Oh…and when we do, what are ya gonna tell him? Oh hello Pitch Black, my name is Shell and I found you and I want to have a relationship with you and can we go on-? **_

"Shut the fuck up conscious!" I hissed, silencing her.

_**Fine….**_

She went to go pout in a corner.

I rolled my dark red orbs and decided to head down a hallway, hoping I would find a room that contained Pitch. I must've been walking for hours when it was really only a half-hour. I sighed heavily, my shoulders slumping. "I'm never gonna find him."

Conscious didn't say anything, so I assumed she was probably pissed at me. Oh well. I took a couple more steps when I suddenly heard the snort of a horse.

"Hmm?" I glanced ahead of me and saw one of Pitch's Nightmares.

_**Is that one of his Nightmares? **_

"Yeah…." I mumbled and the Nightmare snorted again, walking into a room. I followed the Nightmare into the room and it was gone. But I looked around the room and realized it was a bedroom.

And lying in the middle of the fucking bed was a motionless Pitch Black; covered in deep, dark bruises and scars.

_**Well…..looks like we found him. **_

_Yes….fuck, he looks like shit. I bet those Nightmares gave him quite a beating at the end of the movie. It can't have been too long after he was dragged away. _I frowned, speaking mentally to Conscious.

_**Yeah, yer right Shell. **_

I quietly and carefully went around to the side of the bed, gazing down at the Boogeyman's motionless form. Carefully, I leaned forwards a bit and gently pressed two fingers to his neck, begging mentally for a pulse.

And very faintly, I could feel one.

I took my hand away and brushed the same hand through my hair. _Okay Conscious, what should I do? _

_**I dunno, let me think. Hmmmmm….hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmm…kiss him. **_

My eyes widened as I felt heat creep onto my face. _Are you fucking nuts?! I'm NOT kissing him! This ain't fucking Sleeping Beauty! _

_**Well he is sleeping…and he is a beauty. **_

_Fuck you! I ain't doing it! _

_**Then how the hell are we gonna wake him up genius? **_

_I…..I don't know! Why are you asking me?! _

_**I thought so. So ya gotta kiss him hun, there ain't no other way. **_

My face heated up even more and I glared mentally at Conscious. I glanced down at Pitch's motionless form and almost wanted to scream out in frustration. If I did this, I would be giving my very first kiss to the infamous Boogeyman.

_Fine, I'll do it. _

_**You can fuck him also. **_

_CONSCIOUS! _

_**Relax, I'm joking. **_

I huffed and glared at Conscious, then glanced back down at the Nightmare King. "I can't believe I'm doing this….." I muttered and then carefully put a knee on the bed, leaning over the man's form. I felt my face heat up more as I clenched the bed sheets on either side of him and slowly lowered my face down.

_I really fucking hate you right now. _

_**I know. I love you too. **_

I just growled quietly and then leaned down more, my lips just a mere couple inches away from his. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, then closed the gap, pressing my lips shyly to his. Well, there goes my first kiss.

His lips felt cold while mine felt warm. _He's so cold…_

_**It ain't working! Kiss harder! **_

I curled my lip a little in a snarl, yelling mentally back at Conscious. However, I never felt nor saw Pitch's arm twitch and then move very slowly up to my head.

_**Look, maybe if you use tongue-**_

_ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! WHO USES TONGUE ON THE FIRST KISS?! I SURE AS HELL DON'T! _

_**Yeah, well you might wanna pay more attention to Pitch instead of me. **_

I was just about to ask her what that meant as I pulled away slightly from those cold lips, but then a somewhat larger hand wound itself into my black and red hair and forced my lips back on Pitch's again.

_Oh fuck, is he awake?! _

_**I don't think so. I think he's dreaming. **_

I was about to question her again when I felt movement against my lips and I was shocked to find that, indeed, the Boogeyman was kissing me back and a bit harder than I expected.

_Holy fuck…_

_**He MUST be dreaming. **_

I scrunched my eyes shut tighter and clenched the bed sheets also as I moved my lips also, silently hoping Pitch wouldn't kill me for this. I could feel my face as if it were on fire and the hand in my hair tightened its grip slightly and forced me down harder against his lips, where I suddenly felt something slick and wet swipe across my bottom lip.

_Oh hell no! He is not using tongue on me! _

_**Looks like he uses tongue on the first kiss. **_Conscious snickered.

I tried to pull away, but the hand in my hair wasn't loosening its grip or letting go anytime soon. I felt the other hand touch my side and without warning, it slipped underneath my shirt. That caused a gasp to escape from the back of my throat, accidentally parting my lips. I was too late to correct my mistake as a slick appendage slid through my lips and into my mouth, invading the territory.

_FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK….oh god…._

A small moan was forced out of my mouth when the tongue slid over my own and wrapped around, massaging and I had the weirdest urge to grab his hair with a hand and tighten my fingers in it like the one in my hair did. It was the weirdest sensation at first, but then I began to push my tongue against his and thoroughly enjoyed it.

His tongue left my mouth and swiped back across my lips. That's when I opened my eyes halfway and then they widened when I saw his own twitch and then they slowly opened, revealing bright, striking golden orbs. I never realized it in the movie, but his eyes seemed to resemble an eclipse.

His eyes widened and he quickly pushed me away violently, causing my ass to hit the ground.

_**Guess that worked eh? **_Conscious chuckled.

I watched as the Boogeyman got off the bed, his wounds fading and his appearance became healthier, as if he was never injured. His eyes were gleaming with anger.

I sweat-dropped.

_**We're gonna die aren't we? **_

_Most likely. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Bad Romance**

_**Chapter 2**_

I very slowly and VERY cautiously pulled myself into a standing position while keeping my dark red eyes locked on Pitch, in case he decided to do anything. "Um….hey there."

_**Nice introduction. **_

_Oh shut the fuck up. _

"So um, yeah weird way to meet someone-."

"Who are you?" he questioned, his eyes glaring into mine and his arms were crossed tightly over his chest.

_**Ooooohhhhhh, speaking of chest ya could've felt him up. **_

_YOU ARE NOT HELPING THE SITUATION! _

"Um well…..let me explain…."

It took me a full twenty minutes to explain to Mr. Boogeyman who I was, where I came from and what happened to me.

"And why should I believe you?"

I snorted. "C'mon, does it look like I'm lying?" The only thing I didn't tell him was about his back story, but I did tell him where I came from. "I wouldn't lie unless I absolutely had to."

_**Nice. **_

_Why thank you. _

"So you came into my lair," I nodded. "And found me lying here," Nod. "And decided to kiss me?"

"Actually, it wasn't my idea."

Pitch raised a curious eyebrow. "Oh really? Then whose idea was it?"

"If I told you, you'd just think I'm crazy."

_**Because you are crazy. **_

I ignored Conscious and focused back on what Pitch was saying. "Tell me."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine…my conscious told me to kiss you. She said it would wake you up and woofreakinghoo, she was right."

"Your conscious…?"

"Ai-yup."

Pitch was silent for a moment before speaking. "You're a strange girl…"

"To me, that's a compliment." I grinned.

I almost had a fangirl attack when he gave off one of those sexy smirks.

_**Oh my…..**_

_I love those smirks. _

_**So do I! **_

"What am I going to do with you my dear?"

"Hmmm…I dunno, let me stay?"

He chuckled in response and his golden eyes glanced down to my arm. He stopped chuckling. "What happened to your arm?" he asks me.

"Hmm?" I blinked and looked down at my injured arm. "Oh. I slipped and cut my arm when I came down through the lair's entrance. Nearly broke my back also, but luckily that didn't happen."

"Luckily indeed." He spoke and then approached me, holding out his hand and moved his fingers a bit. I assumed that meant 'give me your arm'. Slightly confused, I let him take my arm in his grasp and he untied the cloth from around my arm, taking it away.

I stared down at the cut on my arm, blinking in shock. It already looked very infected, with black lines going underneath my skin. "Hmmm, it looks severely infected. I am surprised you aren't feeling any effects."

"Well, I'm not human." I spoke.

Pitch suddenly had the expression that he had an idea. But for some reason I wasn't going to like the idea. "I know you will not like this, but it is the only way it can be healed."

"And what idea is-?" before I could finish my sentence, black sand came from his hand and as it seemed to move on its own, it slithered along my arm and into the cut, causing severe pain to course up my arm.

"F-FUCK!" I swore loudly, biting my lip until it bled and winced a bit, looking away as the black sand did its magic. It felt weird, having that sand move around underneath my skin. But I was strong and I kept up a strong face. A few more quick moments went by and I felt the sand leave my arm.

I looked down and saw the sand slither away back to Pitch. I glanced at my arm and saw the wound healed, except for a scar that felt smooth. "Um….." I glanced up at the man before me with a small blush. "Um….thank you…."

"Think of it as a thank you for 'waking' me up."

He smirked when my heat creeped onto my face. I blushed and shyly looked down, scratching my cheek. "Um…I'm gonna….go out…."

And I was out of there without second thought, leaving a dumbfounded Pitch.

I decided it would probably be best if I just left.

_**It almost looked like Pitch wanted to pounce on you back there. **_

_Shut up Conscious. I'm not in the mood. _

_**Whatever you say. **_

I went back to the entrance of the lair and climbed back up without any trouble. Coming out I realized it was almost dark. "Shit, I was down there that long?"

No one, not even Conscious answered me. She must be pissed at me.

I sighed softly.

…

"Man, this is boring…." I grumbled and sat down on a bench, watching humans pass by. Now I realized how much Jack Frost felt when humans didn't believe in him and they just passed right through him.

Conscious still wasn't talking to me; I must've pissed her off worse than I thought. I shrugged. _Oh well…she'll get over it. _

"Why do you look so sad?"

I was taken away from my thoughts when a young, cheerful voice spoke. I glanced over at my right side and saw a young boy, probably no older than eight or nine. He had brown hair and wore warm clothes for the weather.

As a matter of fact, he looked quite familiar too….

The kid had his mouth open a little bit and I saw a front tooth missing.

Shit! This was that Jamie kid!

"Well…I don't really have any friends….so you could say I am kinda sad and lonely." I replied, glancing at Jamie.

"I'll be your friend!" he said excitedly and came over, grabbing my hand. "My name is Jamie, what's yours?"

"…Shell."

"That's a cool name. So why don't you have any friends?" he asks me.

I shrugged. "I'm different than most people…."

I was surprised he wasn't freaked out by my eyes.

"I'm surprised yer not freaking out about my eyes."

"No way! Red eyes are cool! Like a dragon!" Jamie grinned goofily and I couldn't help but smile.

"Jamie, who are you talking to?" Jamie's mother asked as she came walking out of the pharmacy.

"Her name's Shell! She said she's lonely and I'm her new friend!" Jamie smiled wide.

"What friend? I don't see her."

My face fell.

The woman couldn't see me.

"She's sitting right here!" Jamie pointed at me and his mother only furrowed her brows.

"C'mon Jamie, let's go home."

"Oh….." Jamie looked at me sadly and I just ushered him to go. "Bye Shell!" he waved goodbye to me and then followed after his mother.

I sighed and got up, stuffing my hands into my pockets and then walked down the street. I ended up walking back into the woods, but didn't go back to Pitch's lair. Instead, I found a frozen over lake and it was still somewhat cold out, but not much.

I kicked a lonely pebble out of my way as I began walking over the ice. That's when I heard, rather than felt, a loud crack. I froze, pausing right in my tracks and looked down at my feet with a small whimper.

Water was forming around my feet and man, it was fucking cold.

"Shit!" I swore loudly and turned on my heel, intending to run but my foot slipped and I crashed on the ice with a loud thud. Just as my thoughts were gathered up, the ice underneath my body broke and I fell into the freezing waters of the lake.

_FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK! _I swore mentally, hoping Conscious could hear me. I cringed and grimaced as the freezing water bit at my skin painfully and I flailed my arms, trying to get them to move. I tried to kick my feet, but I was so numb by this point that I could only pray.

_Help me…_

…..

He didn't expect to find himself going after the girl.

He didn't expect to actually want her to stay, despite what she had done. He was thankful she had woken him up from near death and healed him, despite what she had to do to wake him up.

She was an interesting girl.

Pitch Black found himself walking into the woods as night fell, wondering where the girl had gone to. He came across the frozen lake and stared out into the distance. He looked up at the moon. "Were you the one who sent this girl to me….?"

Of course, he never got an answer. Not even after he was defeated two months ago. He sighed and suddenly heard a loud cracking sound. He glanced over to the right and saw someone fall into the lake after it had cracked underneath their weight. He used the shadows to quickly get to the sight.

He used his sand to grab whoever had fallen into the lake and pulled them out. Black hair, red bangs and red and black shirt…

Shit, it was that girl, Shell.

Out of instinct, the Boogeyman pulled the shivering girl close to his insanely warm body, trying to get her to stop shivering. If she didn't get warm soon, she would get hypothermia.

But….she couldn't die….could she…..?

She was a Spirit….but not many people believed in her.

_Maybe she is weak…._Pitch thought and then looked back down at the violently shaking girl in his arms. He used the shadows to teleport back to his lair and carried her into the bathroom. He set her down for a few seconds to turn on the hot water and then began to take off her clothes once the water was run.

He started with her boots first and set them aside to dry once they were off. He then unbuttoned her shirt and had a little bit of trouble getting it off because she was clutching to his robe.

_She will be pissed at me later. _He thought and then shrugged. Her hair was long, he could use that to hide her…..womanly parts.

He finally managed to get the rest of her soaked and freezing clothes off without looking at anything, though she still had a tight grip on his robe.

"Shell," he spoke, wrapping his hand around her slightly shaking one. "You need to let go."

She whimpered slightly, but then she loosened her grip enough for him to pry off her hand.

"Good girl."

….

I became fully aware of my surroundings when I was carried to a bedroom. I blinked once I was put on the bed and glanced up at Pitch. "Um…not to be blunt, but why am I naked…?" I blushed madly when ending the sentence.

He grabbed the blanket off the bed and wrapped it around my body securely. My hair was back to being spiky, thank god. "You fell into the lake and I had to remove your clothes in order for you not to die of hyperthermia. Don't worry, I didn't do anything."

I just blushed madly at the thought. "T-thanks…." I looked away shyly.

He grasped my chin and made me look at him and I saw one of the sexy smirks on his face. I almost could've squealed in delight. "Consider it thanks for waking me up and you are welcome."

I looked up into those golden eyes of his. As I stared longer into them, it seemed they also had a bit of silver in them, not to mention they resembled an eclipse. Which was quite beautiful, I might add. Aggh…I'm rambling again.

Pitch's chuckle broke my stare and I blinked. "You seem to like my eyes very much."

"They're beautiful…" I blurted out without thinking and then blushed realizing what I said. "Sorry…."

"Nothing to be sorry about." He chuckled. "Would you like me to tell you what your eyes remind me of?"

"Sure."

"They…." He got slightly closer to me, staring deep into my dark red pools. "Remind me of bloodshed….a day covered in blood. Very beautiful."

"You should've seen my eyes before. They were so fucking dull."

He chuckled again. "Not anymore…"

I went into a relaxed state and just stared at nothing, not blinking. I was trying to get Conscious to speak to me, but she was still silent. _Maybe she's taking a nap. Pfft! She could've been there when I was drowning! Stupid little-wait…..why do I feel…? _

I suddenly felt the brush of warm lips against mine and I blinked, my face immediately gaining a deep, dark blush. His lips were barely pressed against mine, just brushing…..almost teasingly.

My eyes closed by themselves, as if they had a mind of their own. I wanted to kiss him again, god his lips were so warm and soft.

But before I could, he pulled away with a chuckle. "So predictable…"

And then as my eyes opened, he left the room.

I blinked, confused and dazed for a moment or two before I realized something.

PITCH BLACK IS A FUCKING TEASER!

I snarled, cursing myself for letting myself be so fucking predictable. "I hate my love life…."


End file.
